Polymeric structures and polymer melt compositions from which the polymeric structures are obtained are generally known in the art. Particularly, hydroxyl polymer-containing polymeric structures such as starch filaments and/or fibers are generally known in the art. However, starch filaments and/or fibers made by prior art polymer melt compositions and/or polymer processing tend to have a sticky, viscid feeling and are water swellable and/or soluble. Both of these properties of prior art starch filaments and/or fibers negatively impact the use of such filaments and/or fibers in consumer products, especially in products such as fibrous structures and/or sanitary tissue products made from such fibrous structures.
Accordingly, there exists a need to identify polymer melt compositions and/or polymeric structures obtained from such polymer melt compositions that overcome the disadvantages of the prior art polymer melt compositions and/or polymeric structures obtained therefrom.